Revengers
by ZacharyZatara
Summary: The young avengers face a haunting night. And a new enemy has sworn revenge on them all. My first Young Avengers fan fic Read and Review.


Young Avengers Own everything! I own nothing!

Revengers.

"left a bit, right a bit, There!" Instructed Nate, flicking a switch on his arm, While Cassie stood as high as the house placing the new TV antenna on the roof.

"It's working!" yelled Billy from inside. Cassie returned to her normal size and Nate took down his armour. "Come on Cassie its starting" Said Nate as they both stepped inside Avenger Mansion.

The group gathered in the living room around the television. Nate, Cassie and Tommy sat on the sofa. Eli sat on pillows on the floor. Kate on one armchair while Billy and Teddy cuddled on the other. A voice came onto the TV announcing the Horror Night Marathon that the Avengers had huddled to watch.

Some hours later Billy had fell asleep in Teddy's arms who had turned his arm into a blanket that covered them both, Tommy had ran to the store and got snacks in the blink of an eye and Cassie had shrunk so she had more room. "well I'm going to bed goodnight everyone" said Kate while walking from the room that was now pitch black. "Move you lose" giggled Cassie leaping from the arm of the sofa growing to normal size and landing comfortably in the armchair Kate had recently sat in. "Think I'll go to bed to" said Nate who also left the room. As he did a heart wrenching screech ran through the mansion.

Billy flew into the air hands pulsing with electric sparks, "What was that ?" he asked the group. " No idea" Teddy replied, changing his arm back to normal. "Kate!" yelled Eli running to her room. When he got there Nate was already there soon joined by the others. "Kate, are you okay?" asked Cassie almost tripping into the room. "Yeah I'm fine, the scream wasn't me." She explained. The group looked puzzled. "Well if it wasn't you, who was it?" Questioned Billy.

"Split up everyone, we need to find out where that scream came from." Instructed Eli. And so the Young Avengers split up and searched the Mansion. Billy with Teddy; Nate with Cassie; Kate with Eli. Tommy just ran group to group.

After ten minutes no one had found out where the scream came from, or any forced entry anywhere in the mansion, Nate checked the CCTV and Billy's security spell hadn't been tripped. They were about to call it a night when they heard another scream, this time It was Kate…

In the library the battle had already begun when the rest got there, when they did they noticed that Kate and Eli were fighting a ghost. "What the hell." Screamed Cassie looking up at the floating white woman that she could see through. "Avengers ATTACK!" screamed Eli.

And so they sprang into action as the ghost telekinetically threw books and furniture across the room. Nate pressed his chest plate causing his armour to grow around his body, he shot of into the air flying straight through the ghost which messed with the wiring of his armour causing him to fly into a wall. "Teddy be careful!" yelled Billy while Teddy ran towards the transparent women transforming into a lion, he to flew through the woman. "Nothing hurts it!" Eli yelled picking up a table tossing it through it. The ghost, angered tossed the table back of Eli but missed knocking out Cassie.

"ENOUGH YOU WONT HURT MY FRIENDS!" Screamed Billy Flying into the air shooting the villainous ghost with a high voltage electric attack. "NOOO, I SHALL RETURN FOR MY REVENGE" screeched the ghost spiralling around the room then bursting before Billy's eyes. A small black rose slowly fell to the ground, Billy landed next to it and took it in his palm. A small note read, "_Revenge is a dish best served cold." _the note along with the rose burst into ashes as Billy's hands momentarily filled with electricity.

The next day the Avengers had a day of training and stayed in bed most of the day, Cassie had come to but had an awful head ache along with Nate. That night they all gathered back around the TV when a voice on the TV spoke. _"AND NOW, the second instalment of the Horror Night Marathon."_ Just before the TV turned off, they noticed that Teddy had the remote and didn't want to chance a repeat of the night before. "Anyone for a movie?" he asked the group. "Yeah as long as it's not horror" Stressed Cassie.

So they all ran and grabbed a coat and scarf and met down in the hallway. "I'll lock up you lot go get the van" instructed Billy. So they did disappearing around the corner of the Mansion. Billy shut the door and waved his hand at it, the door shone a golden yellow colour showing that the security spell was working.

He was just about to get into the van when he heard a feint whisper in the wind.

" Revenge is a dish best served cold."

Fin.


End file.
